


Breathe.

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Experimental Style, Gen, Happy times, Heavy Angst, The Author Regrets Everything, Weirdness, ha, today was awful, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're fine.</p>
<p>Be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike>I'm trying.</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>No, you're not.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an actual decent length phandom thing, but for now have my angsty veng fic!1!!!!!

Breathe.

_Breathe._

**Breathe.**

~~I can't.~~

Yes, you can. You're fine.

Be fine.

~~I'm trying.~~

**No, you're not.**

~~IamIamIamIamIam~~

Liar.

_You like this, don't you, Tyler? It's your crutch._

Your little _**get-out-of-jail-free**_ card.

~~It hurts. Everything hurts.~~

It's  
_supposed_  
**to.**

~~I'm trying.~~

**Try harder.**

~~You don't get it. I don't think like you, I don't feel like you, I can't turn it on and off.~~

Stop lying. You _enjoy_ it, Tyler.

~~Please, _please_ just listen to me.~~

I don't trust you. 

You  
_spoiled_  
ungrateful  
LiTtLe  
_**brat.**_

~~It's too loud.~~

This is how the world sounds. It doesn't spin around you. Get used to it or leave.

~~I _tried_.~~

_You're pathetic_. 

If you can't handle this, how you going to handle all those AP classes, those papers, that _pressure?_

~~I won't. I can't.~~

**Stop breathing like that.**

~~I can't.~~

Yes, you can. You're fine.

Be fine.

**Breathe.**

_Breathe._

Breathe.


End file.
